A seven ingredient, immune support formula was developed. The formula was shown to aid in the reduction of cold and flu symptoms, as well as reduce the duration of a cold or the flu. The ingredients of the formula are as follows: Astragalus root; Asian ginseng root; Echinacea purpurea; Angelica sinensis root; Eleuthero root; Stephania root; and, Epimedium aerial parts.
Astragalus was the primary ingredient in the formula and one responsible for many of the observed benefits. The other ingredients were thought to play a supporting role in the composition.
While the astragalus formulation affords desirable outcomes with respect to cold and flu prevention and/or suppression, it is rather large in volume and relatively expensive to make. It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a more compact, less expensive immune support formula that exhibits beneficial effects against colds and flu.